How They Fell in Love
by ShawnaTheAwesomeWriter
Summary: Dottie and Roper may have had two very different personalities, but that doesn't stop them from being the perfect match.


**Author's Note: So, I did submit a Dottie x Roper story on here back in March, but I felt I didn't give it a proper start, so I though I'd delete the original (don't worry, it only had one chapter), revamp it and repost it.**

 **On a side note, I deeply apologize for the lack of updates on Repairing His Broken Heart. I have been really busy with other things. But I am still continuing it, I would just rather focusing on other things right now.**

Dottie and Roper had two very different personalities, and came from two entirely different backgrounds.

Dottie was sweet, loving, and sometimes cynical of what she and others could achieve, but she meant well. She was incredibly selfless, sometimes putting other people's needs before her own.

Dottie was a tomboy. She grow up in the countryside. Even when she was just a few years old, she loved doing outside activities. She was never afraid to get her lifts dirty. As long as she was having fun, she was content.

Dottie's father was a famous mechanic. He spent a lot of time in the family garage repairing his clients. Dottie really admired this about him. She was amazed by the fact that a plane who was seemingly broken beyond repair could be fixed with two simple lifts and some tools.

Dottie first took an interest in mechanics at a very young age, and when she was old enough, she started to receive training from her father. She took to her father's lessons very well, and she enjoyed them. From there, she knew that mechanics were her calling.

Soon after Dottie turned 18, she found a job opening at Propwash Junction. Of course, since it was a small town, she wasn't bound to get a whole lot of customers, but there were a few residents that became regular customers including: Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Skipper, and Sparky. Just those four alone kept her very busy.

It was a wonderful feeling for Dottie, repairing her clients. However, it got very exhausting on some days. Some of her customers (especially Dusty) pushed themselves beyond what they were built for. This put a lot more work on Dottie.

Dottie used to remind her clients that they were only built for certain things, but Dottie eventually learned that people were not going to stop doing when they loved, even if it meant having to get a repair done here and there. Dottie didn't really mind, she just wanted everyone to be happy and achieve their dreams. But it was exhausting for Dottie, and risky for her clients.

Roper on the other hand, was very irascible, but also had a sense of humor of his very own. Due to his slightly snarky sense of humor (though people also loved it) and his tendency to get angered easily, he often felt misunderstood and even undervalued, but deep down, he had good intentions and a big heart.

From a very young age, Roper loved going to air-races. He also read books about air-racing and its history, so he knew all the rules, penalties, and a lot more about air-racing. The referee who commentated the Wings Around The Globe Rally qualifications during Roper's childhood was very inspiring to Roper. He enjoyed listening to his commentaries as a child. When it was time for the previous Wings Round The Globe rally referee/commentator to retire, Roper ended up taking his place. Like Dottie did, Roper found his calling at a very young age, and when it was time for his career to launch, he absolutely loved it.

At the end of the day, they were both forklifts looking for happiness, love, and understanding. And like almost everyone, they both wondered what it would be like to have a significant other to call their very own.

They wanted to experience their very first romantic love

They wanted someone to say "I love you" too.

They wanted to be loved by the love of their lives.

They wanted someone to trade jokes with.

They wanted someone to go on exciting dates with.

They wanted someone to cuddle the night away with.

They wanted someone to hug and kiss as much as they pleased.

They wanted to be hugged and kissed by the love of their lives.

They wanted to be there for their special someone.

They wanted to hold someone in their lifts as they cried.

They wanted to be held in someone's lifts as they cried.

But most of all... _they wanted a happily ever after_.


End file.
